Tokyo mew mew in my house
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: with no way of getting back the cast of tokyo mew mew stay in my house, watch as we get up to trouble and me and kisshu try to kill a tree hugger with a train.
1. Chapter 1

Tai: please review so i know what you think :) x

Kisshu: Olivia and Tia don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

* * *

><p>I stood there waving off my family as they were going for a whole year. They trust me to live on my own. They should now better, ha-ha. I sat on the baby's swing they left behind for a whole year. Before they left they gave me a bank card that they will put 300 in a week to keep me going. I was thinking when there was a shadow blocking the sun. I looked up, "Hey we need help, could you help" asked a lad. I knew that voice but from were.<p>

I couldn't see what he looked like. "Who's we" I said he moved and there stood Tokyo mew mew. Oh my god but wait that was just a manga and anime. What the hell, "OH MY GOD YOUR TOKYO MEW MEW" I screamed glomping Kish.

"Err ye could you get off Kisshu please" said Ichigo.

I looked around. "What are you doing" asked Ryou

"Shut up blondie am looking for the dam tree hugger" I said

"I like her" said Kish

I smiled. "Cool, now where is he" I said back. Cool Kish liked that I hate the tree hugger.

"He aint her" said Mint

"I hate you too" I said

"So, I can't say I care" she replied

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you need help with, can I ask how are you here since your a manga" I asked

"Don't ask but that's part of the problem. Since we don't belong here we don't have a place to stay or money or anything" said Ichigo

"YOU CAN STAY HEAR" I said

"Don't have too shout baka but what about your family" said Ryou

"Baka my family left for a whole year" I replied.

"Fine then look's like were staying here" said Ryou

"Oh but you have to earn your keep" I said smug.

"We told you baka, we don't have money" said Mint

"Did I say you had to pay, no ya posh brat" I said back. I then I walked into my house and they all followed me. "I was thinking more like house chorus so if you're staying here this what you got to do. Ryou dishes, I will show you were to put stuff. Keiichiro well what can I say your cooking. I would love to try your food. Now Mint ha-ha you have to clean the bathroom coz I hate ya. Ichigo washing coz I don't have a clue how too wash clothes. Pia and lettuce can do the shopping. Err what the else is the. Oh ye that's it. Oh no the cat, I need cat food" I said.

"Oh ye I have a cat and a dog just so you know" I said and Mint looked at me.

"What kind of dog" she asked

"A Japanese akita. Everyone ok about there job's" I asked and everyone said yes except mint.

"Ok room's. Tart and Pudding will share my little sister's room. Oh it's pink sorry Tart" I said

"Arrr great" he said

I rolled my eyes. "Ichigo, mint, lettuce and Zakuro can have mine and my other sister's room and Ryou and Keiichiro can have my mum's room. Pai and Kish couch. Oh we have to watch out my Nan will come to check on me and if my friend's find out. Well no they don't matter" I said with a smile.

"Err what about you oh and we don't now your name too" said Ichigo

"Olivia and me what" I said

"Where will you sleep" she replied

"Oh ye I forgot err"

"You can sleep on the couch I will stay on the floor" said Kish

"Thank you Kish" I said then glomped him

"Can you stop that" he replied

"Nope"

* * *

><p>Everyone was doing there own thing. After I told everyone where everything was me and Pai were on the couch talking about random stuff. Keiichiro, Ryou, Mint and Zakuro were in the kitchen. Ichigo and Lettuce were watching TV. When Kish, Tart and Pudding came in with my guitar. "Olivia what's this" said Kish<p>

"It's my guitar" I said Ichigo and Lettuce put the TV on mute.

"Can you play us something Olivia" said Ichigo

"Ok then" I replied. I took the guitar and started playing invisible by Taylor swift. I looked at Kish as he's my fave and I like him and he is like so in love with Ichigo. So it kind of goes well.

She can't see the way your eyes

Will light up when you smile

She never noticed how you stop and stare

When ever she walks's by

And you can't see me wanting you

When you want her

But you are everything to me

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never goner love you like I want too

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

There's a fire inside of you

That can't help but shine through

But she never goner see the light

No matter what you do

And all I think about is how

To make you think of me

And everything that we could be

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

She's never goner love you like I want too

And you just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Like shadow's in a faded light

I will be invisible

I just want to open your eyes

To make you realize

I just want to show you

She don't even know you

Baby let me love you

Let me want you

You just see right through me

If you only knew me

We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

Ohh yeah

She can't see the way your eyes

Will light up when you smile

I looked away from Kish. "Wow you're really good" said Ichigo

"You really think so" I asked

"Yes you are" they all said. Everyone was there so they all heard me. Knock.

"Shit everyone hide" I said and opened the door to see Sasha and Kayla at the door. I let out a sigh. "Oh hi, it's okay guy's it's just my mate's" I said.

Kish was then next to me. "Olivia can we talk" he asked

"Olivia who is he" asked Sasha

"Err this is Kish I will tell you in a min, go in" I replied and they did. I went out and sat on Lilly's swing. Kish closed the door and came over to stand in front of me

"That was sweet" said Kish. I looked up and Kisshu's lip's were on mine. He then pulled back and I fell off the swing. Kish burst out laughing. I got up and glared a playful glare. "Am sorry that was just funny the way you fell off the swing. Err look Olivia I don't know how I feel, it will take a bit of time to get over Ichigo"

I got what he was saying. I went over to him, "Tell me when you find it out but don't take to long. I can't wait forever well I probably could but I would be an old granny" I said and then I gave him a peck on the cheek. I went in. everyone was sat down talking. "Hey Liv we got to go but see you tomorrow at school" said Kayla

"Ok Kay, bye Sash" I said and they went out.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock, "Oh it's 10 already Tart, Pudding bed" I said<p>

"Whhhhhaaattttt" the both said and I gave them my 'do what I say or something bad is going to happen' look and they ran up the stair's.

"How did you do that, they never listen to us" said Ichigo

"I gave them the look, it's something I use on my sisters. Well what we gonna do now" I said

"I think we should all go to bed too, we had a long day and Olivia don't you have school" said Ryou.

I anime sweat dropped. "Oh ye, I forgot about that" I said. I went up to my room and put on my pj's which were black and pink silk pant's with a hot pink tank top. I then went down stair's, where Kish had got pillow's and a cover and was on the floor. Pai was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Pai Kish" I asked and he looked at me.

"Oh he went out, he will be back soon" he said laying down on his side. I went to the couch. I was board and didn't want to go to bed.

"Hey Kish you awake?" I asked

"Ye, can't sleep Olivia" he said turning to me.

"Yep, how about we go mess with Ryou" I said. I felt sorry for him, he's going to hate me.

Kish jumped up, "hell ye, blonde's going down" he said

"Shhh they might hear us" I said. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. I then let go and went to the fridge.

"What you doing?" Kish asked

"Whipped cream, it's a classic" I said getting the whipped cream and Kish got a feather and we went to my parent's room were Ryou was sleeping. I smiled a evil smile at Kish and he did one back. I went over and put the cream in Ryou's hand and backed up a bit. Then Kish went over and tickled Ryou's nose and Ryou put his hand with the cream in Kish's face.

"Do you really think am that stupid alien" Ryou said to Kish. I ran down the stair's and jumped on the couch and pretended to be asleep. Kish and Ryou came down. "So Olivia told you to do did she, how when she's asleep"

I bit down on my lip so I wouldn't laugh. "I swear she said do it" said Kish

"Do what?" asked Pia

"Mummy Kish is eating the puppy again" I said rolling over pretending to be sleep talking.

"Ok then. Well am going to bed" said Ryou and he went up stair's.

"Is he gone now" I said

"Oh so you are awake, what did Kish do?" asked Pia lying down.

"Me and Kish went up stair's to do the classic whip cream in the face to Ryou but it backfired. Ryou was awake and put it in Kish's face in stead and he didn't see me so goodnight" I said.

"I will get you tomorrow Olivia" said Kish as he went to lie down. I then fell asleep thinking of what he's going to do to get me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Tai: please review so i know what you think and thank you to Wolves Run Free and FlowerGirl for reviewing :) x

Bankotsu: Olivia and Tia don't own Tokyo mew mew

Olivia: what the hell your not in this idiot

Bankotsu: so

* * *

><p>I got up and looked at the clock 8:13. "OH MY GOD AM GOING TO BE LATE" I screamed jumping me and getting my thing's. I didn't see kish on the floor and fell over him.<p>

We both got up. "Owww" we said in union.

"Arrr am late" I said running to the bathroom to get ready. When I was ready it was 8:29. "Oh no I have one minute to get to school. I sat on the couch but forgot Pai was sleeping there.

"Would you get off me" said Pia.

I jumped in the air, "Am so sorry I forgot, Arrr am never going to make it" I said and Pai rolled his eye's and went back to sleep. I jumped up and went for the door but fell again. Just as I was about to hit the floor someone caught me.

"Watch were your going baka" I looked up to see Ryou

"Oh hi cr I mean hi Ryou" I said with a smile and he looked at me.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Arrrrr am late" I said going into the kitchen. When I came back in with all my thing's Kish was looking at me.

"Do you want me to teleport you there?" he said

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You know I love you don't ya" I said and ran too him.

"Err ok" he said and then we were outside my class room.

"Thank you so much Kish" I said

"Oh it was nothing" Kish said with a evil smile.

"What's with the evil smile" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Nothiiin" he said and he pushed me in the room. I rolled my eyes and went to my seat. I answered my name and when the bell went I went to English. In the class behind my teacher was Kish. I sat down, everyone was looking at Kish.

Mr hill then got up, "So today we are going to do are story's, Olivia you start" he said and sat down with Kish standing behind him. Mr hill didn't know he was there.

"Well the once was a girl and a boy the boy loved the girl, but she loved someone else and went out with the other one. But the first boy wouldn't give up and tried everything to win her over and he need's to GET OUT of the situation. But what he don't know is some one love's him the way he loves her but he's to dumb to see that" I said hoping kish got the message but he didn't do nothing.

I sat down Kish smiled and mouthed. 'this is for last night' he then started to put something on the board behind Mr hill. He wrote 'shake that ass with me by Olivia'

I fell off my chair. Some people were laughing at Kish and some were laughing at me. "Olivia what are you doing?" asked Mr hill

"Well, err. I just dropped a pen and fell off my chair" I said frowning a pen at Kish. It hit him and I smiled at Sir. "The was a bee" I said

He turned and Kish ducked under a desk and Mr hill saw the board. "Olivia get out now" he said

"Yes sir" I said. I walked out and Kish was there.

"Thanks Kish, I can get into a lot of trouble for that" I said. I turned away from him and Mr hill came out.

"Why did you write that on the board?" he asked

"It wasn't me" I replied

"Who was it then, an alien"

"Yes" I said. He rolled his eyes and Kish came over to him.

"I wrote that on the board to get Olivia in trouble, oh and how did you know I was an alien" said Kish.

Mr hill looked at him and fainted. "Ok then. Kish go and I will wake him up" I said.

Kish nodded and was gone. I got a bottle of water and poured it over Mr hill. He looked at me and shook his head. "I need to lie down" he said and walked off.

I shrugged and went in class. "Olivia where's sir?" asked Carla

"He went to lie down" I said.

* * *

><p>I opened the door, it was quite, too quite. I went and in no one was there. "Is anyone here" I called. No answer. Some thing wasn't right. I went into the living room and there everyone was.<p>

"What are you doing?" I asked and they looked at me.

"Olivia nothing why don't you go and put your thing's up stair's" said Kish

"What are you not telling me" I said. He moved and there was a dead cat. I burst out laughing.

"That's not my cat" I said and they sighed, "It's a fake one"

They all sweat dropped and I laughed. I put my thing's in my room and got changed. I put on my laptop and went on and sent my friend's a message 'yo Tokyo mew are in my house,'

I then checked my email and stuff when the was a bang down stair's. I walked down and found Kish was on floor and had sut all over him. "Am not going to ask. Who wants to watch a film?" I asked.

* * *

><p>So here we are, Pia, lettuce, Ichigo, Zakuro and Keiichiro were sitting on the couch. Tart and pudding were up stair's and me, Kish Ryou and Mint were on the floor. We were watching unborn. Kish poked me. I looked at him and he smiled evilly. So did I. "BANG" we shouted<p>

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" everyone screamed and we burst out laughing.

"That was so funny" I said

"Olivia how are you not scared?" asked Ichigo

"I don't get scared of these film's" I said and we watched the rest of the film. I went into the kitchen and got drink's. I put very spicy curry powder in Ryou and Mint's drink's and took them in. Everyone took there drink's.

"Kish watch this" I said and he looked at me. I was looking at Ryou and Mint. He did too just as they were drinking there drink's. They spat it out and ran for the kitchen. I followed them, "What's wrong" I asked and they glared at me.

"What did you put in the drink's?" asked Mint and I put my innocent face on.

"I didn't, Kish put very spicy curry powder in them. I tried to stop him but he threatened me" I said looking scared.

"KISSHU GET OUT HEAR NOW YOU DAM ALIEN" shouted Ryou and he came out.

"What are you shouting about blondie?" he asked

"Why did you put curry powder in are drink's and you threatened Olivia when she tried to stop you" said Ryou and Kish looked at me.

"You said I did what" he said. I started crying and ran behind Ryou.

"See" I said and pulled a tongue at Kish.

"Well am waiting, say sorry to her, she's crying" said Ryou and Kish looked ready to kill me.

"Am sorry Olivia" he said. I stopped crying and went to him and hugged him.

"Don't you love eye drop's, good for making you cry" I whispered

"I will get you back for this" he said back.

"I forgive you" I said louder and went back in and watched the rest of the movie.

* * *

><p>I got up and looked at the clock. 10:30. "OH NO AM SO LATE, AM GOING TO BE KILLED" I shouted and got up. Kish was watching me running around getting ready.<p>

"Why didn't you wake me up" I said and he smiled.

"Payback" he said and I threw a pillow at him. When I was finished I went to Kish. "Am not taking you"

"What, why not" I whined

"Payback" I hit him again and ran out the door.

"Where is she going at 6:00 in the morning" asked Pia looking at Kish who was watching me running for school.

"I set her clock so it look's like it's half ten" said Kish.

"Your asking for a death wish" said Pia. Kish rolled his eyes and went back to sleep.

I got into school but it was disserted. I walked into the classroom and miss looked at me. "Oh my god. Olivia your early for once" said Mrs Mee. I looked at the clock, 6:25.

I fainted then got up. "Kish I will kill you" I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia: here is the next chapter and thanks to FlowerGirl for reviewing again :)

Tart: Olivia doesn't own tokyo mew mew and review please

* * *

><p>School went to slow. What to do to kish to get him back. I walked in and went to the fridge. We had nothing, "Everyone come on were going shopping" I said. We all got to the ASDA. "Okay this is what we do, get the food and get out okay" I said and we got everything that was on the list.<p>

I had got some clothes for the alien

's and stuck a bracelet in Kish's pocket. When we were finished we paid and headed out. Kish was the last out and the alarm went off. "Hu, what the" said Kish as a security guard came to him.

"What you got there son" he said and took the bracelet out of his pocket.

"What the, I didn't put that there" said Kish. I was on the floor laughing. He glared at me.

"Come with me"

* * *

><p>It took two hour's to get Kish out. "I can't believe you did that" he said.<p>

I looked at him. "And I can't believe I got to school at 6:25, suck it up" I said and I went to put the stuff away. I then went on again were I had messages. 'COOL OLIVIA, KILL RYOU AND I WILL LOVE YOU AND DON'T FORGET THE TREE HUGGER' said Tia. I had a lot of them like that. I laughed they were so funny.

I updated my story's and then went to bed. I had a long day. I went down stair's and Kish was on my part of the couch. "Get the hell off my couch" I said. He smiled and got up.

"Oh no need to be cranky, is someone sleepy" he said and I glared at him.

"I hate you Kish" I said lying down.

"Love you too Livi" he said

"Don't call me that"

"Whatever" he replied. I groaned and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Olivia wake up, it's 10:30" said a voice. I looked to see Kish.<p>

"Go away Kish, I know your lying" I said

"Am not, it really is 10:30 and your late for school" he said shaking me.

I hit him with a pillow, "Leave me alone" I said and he sighed.

"Don't say I didn't tell you" he said and I fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

"Olivia why aren't you in school, it's 11:00 " said Ryou and I jumped up.

"WHAT, HOW IS IT ELEVEN OH MY GOD KISH WAS TELLING THE TRUTH" I screamed

"I did tell you I wasn't lying" he said rolling his eyes. I hit him with a pillow again.

"Well you should have gotten someone else to tell me" I said sitting down "Well I can't go now, I hate you kish"

"I love you too Livi" he said and I tackled him to the ground. I then hit him over and over again with the pillow.

"I. said. Don't. Call. me. that" I said hitting him with every word. I then got off him.

"Livi" he said then ran

"Am going to get you, don't you worry about that Kish" I hissed

"I live with idiot's, hey Livi where's the" said Ryou till I hit him with a fish. "What the, where did the fish come from?"

"What fish, I don't see a fish. No fish here" I said throwing the fish were Pia was still sleeping.

He sat up, "Who threw the fish at me?" he asked. I pointed at Ryou and Pia threw the fish at Ryou then went back to sleep. I laughed and Ryou looked at me.

"I will go now" I said and ran to my room. I opened the door and tip toed in. I grabbed my horn off my desk and pressed it to Mint's ear.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRR AM DEAF" she screamed as the other's just screamed.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE" I shouted.

"Olivia why are you shouting?" asked Zakuro.

"COZ MINT SAID SHE'S DEAF, SO SHE CAN HEAR ME. Coz she's an alien too so that real hurt. Oh by the way anyone seen Kish, I wanna kill him" I said and they shook there head's.

I walked out and I was dragged into another room by Kish. "The tree hugger's here" he said.

"What where?" I asked looking around.

"Outside, we can't let him know were here or let Ichigo know he's here or she will want him to stay. What should we do" Kish said and I thought for a minute.

"Why don't we just kill him, we could do that can't we" I said.

He looked at me and smiled evilly. "Yes we can do that. Now how do we do that?" he asked.

"Leave it to me. Come on we have to get weapon's, follow me" I said. Yay were going to kill the tree hugger.

* * *

><p>"And why do you have a weapon room behind your wardrobe?" asked Kish<p>

"So my parent's can't find it duh. So here's the plan, I will teaser him then when he's unconscious we will take him to the rail line and tie him to it so he will get ran over by train. If that doesn't work we will just shoot him" I said and Kish looked at me.

"Wow your really are evil. Well let's get on with it" he said. I got the teaser gun rope, a proper gun and a mirror. "What's the mirror for?"

I looked at kish, "In case we need it, let's go" I said and we snuck out. There he was on the corner. I went to him and smiled.

He smiled back, "Hello am looking for a girl with pink/red hair have you seen her?" he asked

"Yep she went that way" I said pointing left.

"She did" he said

"No it was that way" I said pointing to the right. "Or maybe it was both way's. Do you like train's?"

He looked at me, "A bit, why?" he asked and I smiled evilly.

"Coz me and Kish are going to tie you to a railway line and let it run you over so it kill's you. That's what you get for being a tree hugger" I said. He started to back away and turned around were Kish was. Kish shot him and it shot him in the leg.

"Kish that was the wrong gun, that's the proper gun" I said

"Oh well" he said then shot him with the teaser gun but it didn't work.

"Oh well" I said and smashed the mirror over the tree hugger's head. "That's seven year's bad luck for you tree hugger" I said. Kish picked him up and grabbed me and teleported us to the railway line. Where we tied him up and went home.

"He should be on the news tomorrow now let's go to sleep since it's a Saturday tomorrow" I said.

"What have you two been up too?" asked Pia. We looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"Nothing much" we said and he rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Tia: thank you toeveryoe who reviewed sorry i haven't been on in long it was my 18th so it's been crazy but here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own tokyo mew mew

Tia: your from inuyasha not tokyo mew mew

Bankotsu: so

* * *

><p>"Olivia wake up, you have to see this. It's the dam tree hugger" said Kish. I jumped up and looked at the telly. The tree hugger was alive and talking to a news camera.<p>

"They knocked me out and tied me to the line to kill me. I only wanted to find my girlfriend. The lad had green hair and gold eye's as the girl had blond hair with blue eye's and was a bit of an idiot" he said then Kish turned it off as Pia woke up.

"Was that the tree hugger?" asked Pia

"He called me an idiot" I gasped.

"But you are an idiot" said Pia and I threw a fish at him.

"What coz I was trying to kill him he call's me an idiot, he's so dead"

"Who's so dead?" asks Ichigo

"No one at all" I said. Knock, knock. Me and kish looked at each other as Ichigo looked out the window.

"Olivia it's the police" she said and I looked at Kish. I grabbed Kish and then Ichigo. "Ryou answer the door oh and I don't live here okay" I said and ran up the stair's. I went into my secret weapon room and shut the door.

"Olivia why did you bring me to a weapon room, wait why do you have a weapon room?" asked Ichigo

"In case of emergency's, now shhh" I said

* * *

><p>Down stair's<p>

"Hello officer's what can I do for you today" said Ryou

"You haven't seen these kid's have you" said officer 1. It was a picture of Olivia and Kish sitting on Ichigo's boyfriend aka tree hugger with a sign saying 'we killed the tree hugger' and they were pulling tongue's.

"No am sorry I haven't but could I keep that picture in case I do" said Ryou

"Yes we have lot's, you can have it. Sorry for bothering you sir" he said and they left.

"There gone. Kish and Olivia get down here now" said Ryou.

* * *

><p>"Do you care to explain this" said Ryou and he held the picture. Me and Kish took it when we were killing the tree hugger.<p>

"I was wondering were that went, I mean I have no idea what that is" I said

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't show this to Ichigo" he said and I looked at him.

"Coz you hate the tree hugger too" I said.

"Ye your right, I wont tell her just don't let her find this" he said and walked out leavening me and kish with the picture. We looked at it and burst out laughing.

"Okay on to plan B. Starve him to death. Now all we have to do is find him then lock him in the soundproof room that's at the end of my weapon room and starve him" I said. Kish was gone then was back with an unconscious tree hugger and I smiled. We looked at each other as we heard Ichigo come our way. Where to put him.

I put a blanket on him then sat on him. She looked at me as she came in and then went out the other door. "That was close. Okay let's get him up there" said Kish and we put him in a sound proofed room in my weapon room so no one could hear him.

"Let's go get a drink" I said

"Yes let's" said Kish.

We were sitting in the kitchen drinking coke when an idea came to my head. I went into the cupboard under the sink and got the vodka and pored it all in the coke bottle. I brought it over to were we were sitting and we drank it between us.

* * *

><p>Me and kish were stumbling around. "I dare you to go make out with Blondie" said Kish and I laughed.<p>

"Okay" I said and started going up the stair's. I went into my mum and dad's room were Ryou was, no Keiichiro in sight.

He looked at me, "Olivia you should be in bed" he said. I laughed and sat by him.

"I love you Ryou" I said jumped on him and kissed him.

He pushed me off, "What the hell! Why do you smell and taste like vodka?" asked Ryou

"He-he Kish dared me to do it and he got me drunk so he could get me in bed easy" I said. Ryou picked me up and brought me down and put me on the couch.

"Kish what the hell are you doing getting her drunk so you could get her into bed you pervert of an alien" said Ryou and Pai looked at Kish.

"You did what?" Pai asked glaring at Kisshu.

"I love you Pia, you too Ryou and the tree hugger who is in a room dieing" I said and fell of the couch.

"Kish how much did you give her?" asked Pai

"I didn't give her anything, it was her who gave me it. She put the whole bottle of vodka in the coke bottle" he said and Pai froze.

"Did you just say coke bottle" he said and Kish looked at him.

"Ye why" he replied

"Err well I might have gave it to Pudding and Tart" said Pia

"What" said both Kish and Ryou running up the stair's. I got up and walked to the room were Tart and Pudding where. They were on the floor rolling around laughing at something.

I pushed past everyone, "What are you laughing at?" I asked and they looked at me.

"A sock" they said and I fell to the floor and laughed with them.

"Oh god" said Ryou, Kish and Pai in union.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the worst head each ever. "Owwwwwwwwwwwww my head, who ran me over with a fat person eating cake" I said<p>

"Your not the only one" said Kish, Pudding and Tart at the same time. Why were we all in a bush with mud and red stuff all over us.

"I think we killed something" I said.

"Why would you say that" said kish rubbing his head.

"Look at our clothes" I said. He looked down then back at me. We both jumped up and started running for the house.

"I am going first" I said and he laughed.

"No I am, you take to long" he said. I then saw something and stopped.

"Fine you can go first" I said as he looked at me and stopped.

"Really" he said and I smiled.

"No" I said and went to run again. He turned and ran into the back door. I climbed over him and opened the sliding door. "You should check it's open first before you go running into it" I said and ran to the bathroom as Kish teleported behind me.

I opened the door and slammed it shut in his face. I locked it and slid down the door. "What are you doing?" said a voice. I looked up and screamed while turning around.

"Am so sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here" I said to Ryou who when I ran in had a towel around his waste. I unlocked the door and walked out. Kish looked at me as I shut the door. I was as red as a tomato.

"You walked in on someone didn't you" he said and I nodded.

"Ryou" I said and Kish burst out laughing. When the door opened and Ryou walked out and it set Kish off again. Ryou just walked off and I went in and slammed the door.

"Hey" shouted Kish. I made my bath and as I went to take my top off when hands went around my waste.

"Why don't we take it together" said Kish's voice in my ear. I screamed out of shock and turned. I accidentally butted Kish and I went backwards taking Kish down with me. We both shrieked as we fell in the water, water went over the edge and I glared at Kish who was on top of me.

He just snickered, "Well isn't this cosy" he said and I struggled under him.

"GET OFF MY YOU PERVERT" I screamed and a few seconds later the bathroom door slammed open. In came Ichigo holding a baseball bat, Pai, Ryou and Keiichiro.

Kish looked at them, "I can explain" he said.

Ichigo put down the bat, "GET OFF ME" I screamed down his ear.

"Okay. I am, I am" he said and got out the bath.

"Kisshu you better have a good reason for this" said Pai

"Ye I scared her, she turned and head butted me and fell back bring me with her" he said and they looked at me.

"Is that true?" asked Ryou who was glaring at Kisshu.

"No. well kind of. I was making my bath. I went to take my top off when two arms went around me and he said 'why don't we take it together' scaring me to death. As I turned I butted him and we fell in then he wouldn't get off me and Ichigo what's with the bat" I said.

She looked at the bat then at me. "I thought someone was hurting you so I just grabbed it" she said and I smiled.

"That's my girl" I said. Ryou shook his head and everyone walked out. Well Pia dragged Kish out by his ear saying they had some talking to do. I cleaned the floor then got in my bath that I had to redo.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia: yay a new chapter sorry i havn't updated in a long time it's just i have had a lot of things to do to make ure i get my A-levels but now that i have finishd high school i have a few weeks of doing nothing so expect more chapters and am sorry it is quite short but i wanted to give you all something.

Kisshu: Olivia owns nothing and please review

Bankotsu: What he said

Olivia: T-T

* * *

><p>After I got out of the bath I put on clean clothes and jumped onto the couch next to Kish who was also clean. I smirked at him and he raised a brow in question. "What are you thinking, you have that evil look?" he asked and I chuckled.<p>

"Don't you think Ryou would look great with blue hair?" I asked and Kisshu got a evil look in his eyes. He smirked at me and stood up.

"Why yes Olivia, I do think he will look with blue hair" he replied and held out his hand for me. I took it and we made our way to the shop to get some blue hair dye. After getting it and a bleach for other reasons we teleported back to the house.

"Okay so I am going to put this in his shampoo" I said and went up into the bathroom. I smirked and put the blue hair dye in not only Ryou's shampoo but his hair gel too, just in case he saw it in the shampoo. I then put the hair bleach in Minto's shampoo and ran like a bitch. When no one was looking I hid the bottles in Kisshu's bag and went into the kitchen. I sat down next to Kish and he looked at me.

"Done?" he asked and I nodded.

"I wonder how the tree huggers doing?" I questioned and Kisshu shrugged. "Yeah your right, who cares"

In the soundproof room

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" cried Masya on the floor in a tight ball. His hair sticking everywhere and bag under his eyes. He looked like a crazy homeless person.

* * *

><p>"AM GOING TO KILL THEM" screamed Ryou and me and Kisshu looked up as Ryou stormed into the living room with just a towel around his waist. Pia covered Pudding's and Tarts eyes while the other mews blushed.<p>

"Oh my freaking god, what happened to your hair" I laughed and he glared at me.

"It was you two I know it was" he hissed and I pointed at me with a innocent face.

"But I didn't do anything, it was all Kisshu. The bottles are even in his bags, go check if you don't believe me" I said and Kisshu looked at me with his mouth wide open. Ryou went to his bag and held up the bottles.

"They are not mine, it was Olivia not me. Why are you setting me up" said Kisshu turning to me and I gave him a innocent look.

"Why are you blaming me Kisshu" I said and started to fake cry. Lettuce rubbed my back and said everything was going to be okay.

"Ryou doesn't that say hair bleach, so where did he put that?" asked Ichigo and they all looked at Kish.

"What?" he asked and they all glared at him.

"ARRRRRR MY HAIR" screamed Minto and Kisshu looked down. When he looked up there was rage in his eyes.

"YOOUU" he shouted and jumped at me. I screamed as he tackled me to the floor. I screamed and hit him with a pillow.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERV" I shouted as I kept hitting him with the pillow. He was then pulled off me by Ryou and Pia and I sat up.

I then burst out laughing seeing Minto with bleach blond hair. "Oh my god, its like you two decided to swap hair. When are you two getting married" I laughed and Minto went for me as well. I got up and ran as fast as I could with Minto running behind me shooting arrows at me. "Why are you running after me, it was Kisshu who did it"

* * *

><p>I looked in the living room and sighed seeing no one there. I sat on the couch and put on teen wolf season two. I grabbed a bag of pop corn and started to eat it. "What are you doing?" asked Kisshu as he sat next to me.<p>

I tensed and watched him out the corner of my eye. "Watching teen wolf, am having my fix of streak" I replied and he nodded. He grabbed some of the popcorn and ate it.

"So what's it about?" he asked and I bit my lip.

"Werewolf's" I replied and he smirked. Oh sugar. He looked at me and I gulped. I nervously laughed and his eyes narrowed. "Look I only said you because they were less likely to hurt you then they would me"

"Oh really" he said and I stood up, him doing the same. "Run"

"Okay" I said and ran for dear life, a angry alien throwing energy balls at my feet. I cried out as I tripped and felt a hand grab my arm. However instead of him steadying me he fell as well. We rolled down a hill at landed at the bottom with him on top of me. "God for a skinny boy your heavy"

"Shut up" he said and I looked up. Wow he really did have lovely eyes. I blushed realising our position and he raised a brow. He then smirked and held his hands up. I was confused till he put his hands to my stomach and started tickling me.

"NOOOO PLEASE AM SORRY KISSHU STOP" I cried out laughing trying to make him stop. I squirmed and lashed about under him and accidentally got him were it hurts. He bent over in pain and I shoved him to the side. I got up and nudged him with my toe. "You alright, it's your own fault"

He glared up at me and I nodded. "Yer I'll just run" I said and ran again, by the end of the day I would have lost about a stone running away from people.


	6. Chapter 6

okay here is the new chapter sorry it took so long to get it up and that its short but I hope you like and review xxx

* * *

><p>I skipped into the living room and grinned at Kisshu who looked at me like I was crazy. "Ohhh Kisshu" I sang and he narrowed his eyes.<p>

"What" he said and I smiled.

"I declare today to be prank day, are you in my alien buddy" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"No, not anymore you are on your own" he said and I frowned.

"B-b-b-but Kish" I said and made puppy dog eyes at him. His eyes widened and I sniffled as a tear ran down my cheeks. He sighed and I smirked.

"Fine what do you have in mind?" he asked and I smirked like a mad person.

* * *

><p>"Kisshu put those mento's in the coke bottles and put them in the fridge while I butter the kitchen floor" I said and he rolled his eyes. I grabbed the mop and spread the butter all over the floor as Kisshu put the sweets in the coke and put them back in the fridge.<p>

"Okay now what do we do?" he asked and I smiled.

"We sit and watch" I said and skipped into the living room. I turned on the TV and put on Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>"You two are too quiet!" said Ryou as he looked down at us. I put my finger to my lips and made a shhh sound.<p>

"Were watching Inuyasha shut up" I replied as I tilted my head and squealed as the part where Bankotsu had no top on. I stopped when both boys gave me a weird look. "What he's so sexy"

They both rolled their eyes and we went back to the anime. Ryou went into the kitchen and went to the fridge near the door. He grabbed the coke and me and Kisshu looked out the door. We jumped as he went to open the coke and it blew up sending him backwards on the slippery butter.

At the loud bang the other came down and ran into the kitchen. Pai yelped as he went sliding across the kitchen and fell over Pai. Lettuce and Minto went next and Ichigo stopped before reaching the butter.

They all groaned as they sat in a heap and I stood by the door. "Wow that looks painful" I said and they all glared at me.

"OLIVIA" the all shouted and I winced. I the let out a yelp as Kisshu pushed me and I skidded across the kitchen and slipped hitting my head hard on the tiles. I groaned and felt dizzy as I sat up.

"I don't feel so good" I said and Pai made his way to me. He made me look at him and then he glared at Kisshu.

"Kisshu you idiot, she might have a concussion now" he hissed and Kisshu looked down.

"Sorry Olivia I was just trying to get you back. I didn't mean to hurt you" he said and I giggled.

"It's okay I feel very light" I laughed and they all looked at me worried.

"We need to get her the hospital" said Ryou and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't go as I thought it would" I said looking at Kisshu as I held ice to my hurting head. I hissed and leaned my head on Kisshu's shoulder.<p>

"Am sorry" he said and I sighed.

"It's okay Kish" I said and we sat for a few minutes. The doctor then came in the room and everyone looked to him.

"Your fine Olivia, you can go home but I am giving you some pills for the pain" he said and I nodded but hissed.

"So there is nothing wrong with her at all, even mentally?" asked Minto and the doctor looked at her strangely.

"No she is perfectly fine right now" he said and walked out. They all then looked at me and I smiled. They all then sweat dropped.

"I think he made a mistake on her being mentally healthy" said Minto and Ryou agreed.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch and leaned on Kisshu who was looking after me. "I know what you can do to make it up to me" I said and he looked down at me with a brow raised.<p>

"Yeah" he said and I grinned up at him.

"Yeah you can take the blame for what's going to happen in a minute" I said smiling like a crazy person again. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. I blinked and he groaned.

"Fine then we are even okay" he said and I nodded.

There was then a huge bang and two screams. I waited a few second and Ryou and Minto came into the room. "Who was it?" they asked looking at me and Kish.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked innocently and they glared at me.

"Who took all the screws out of the beds so that when we laid on them they would fall through" said Ryou and I laughed holding my stomach. Kisshu sighed and raised his hand.

"It was me" he said and they glared at him.

"Kisshu" they both growled and he placed my head on a pillow. He then ran and they ran after him. I got up and laughed watching them chase him around the living room. Kisshu then went to run in the kitchen but stopped. They all stopped and looked at something. I got up and looked at what they were looking at.

I laughed as we watched Pudding using the butter too skate around the kitchen and she pulled Tart with her. I laughed and the other three sighed. "I am not cleaning the up" said Ryou and he walked away.

"Come on Olivia go lie down" said Kish and I nodded. I skipped into the living room and laid my head in his lap.

"I can't wait for April fools" I said and he groaned. I smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes. "Hey do you think we should check on tree screwer?" I asked and he looked down at me with a brow raised.

"Tree screwer!" he replied and I giggled.

"My friend Konekokitticat came up with it" I said and he chuckled.

"I like it, thank you Konekokitticat" he said and I smiled. "And No just leave him"

"But what if he start's to smell" I said and he thought about it.

"Let's go dump him somewhere" he said and I nodded.

"I like that idea" I said and we went up to my secret room. We walked in and looked at the tree hugger. He was rocking back and forth saying 'mummy'. "I have a better idea"

* * *

><p>"The poor thing" said the nurse and I nodded.<p>

"I know he just hasn't been the same since his cat died" I said and the nurse nodded. "Well thank you for taking care of him"

"It's for the best" she said and I nodded. I then walked out of the mental hospital and went to Kisshu.

"Am surprised the let you out" he said and I giggled.

"I take my pills so they have no need to keep me in" I said as I turned and skipped down the road. Kisshu thought about that and 'ohhed'. He then walked next to me. "It's form of bipolar"

"It's fine" he said and I smiled.

"Thank you" I said and he looked at me confused. "When most people find out I have a mental illness they tend to stay away. Scares them I guess"

"Yeah well I don't care, your still Olivia" he said and I smiled. I then hit him and ran.

"Your it" I said and ran for my life with him chasing me.


End file.
